


Bare Naked Kisses

by Chromi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/pseuds/Chromi
Summary: "What he wants, what he is doing, is showing Ace his love through his more innocent touches alone."Marco kisses Ace all over because he's just that damn enticing.





	Bare Naked Kisses

This is definitely how Marco likes Ace best.

Soft and inviting. Warm and enticing.

Laid bare upon his back, his fists curled in the sheets of Marco’s bed, gasping and shivering under his ministrations.

Beautiful. Stunning. All he could ever want and so, _so _much more than he rightfully deserves, he is certain.

Because Marco has no idea what he’s ever done to warrant the love of a man who shines brighter than the sun, who is dazzling beyond measure and who makes him _feel_ again. Ace is radiant, pulling air into his lungs like it is physically challenging to do so when Marco’s lips connect with the inside of his right thigh.

Ace’s breath hitches in his throat when Marco nips him, when he suckles and rolls his tongue to the flush of the bruise forming. He always takes care to not leave marks where the others can see, narrowing his choices to Ace’s thighs, his hips, his behind.

And Marco will cover him entirely in his own marks.

Kisses rain down along the younger man’s pelvis, dragging a guttural groan from him at the feeling of those teeth grazing his sensitive skin. He jerks under his also bare lover, and Marco can feel the swell of his arousal nudging at his neck in this position.

But that isn’t the object of his focus right now. No - what he wants, what he is doing, is showing Ace his love through his more innocent touches alone.

That, and teasing Ace like this is just too good to pass up on.

More kisses to Ace’s freckles that circle his hips in the most adorable way possible. Why they don’t adorn his legs, his arms, his chest or his shoulders neither have any idea, but they hide away here, hidden out of sight to all but the phoenix. They are for Marco’s pleasure only, and he loves them. He also loves the way Ace sighs at the slide of long fingers over the sharp angles of his hip bones, thumbs pressing and rubbing small circles into his skin.

When Marco drags his lips slowly from hip to navel, he can’t help but smile at the reaction this pulls from Ace.

“Ah, _Marco_.”

He could lose himself in Ace’s voice if he isn’t careful, the heat held in his moaned name making Marco want to abandon his careful quest up Ace’s body and instead wrap his lips around the flushed, leaking head that would brush his chin if he angled himself differently.

But he won’t. He wants Ace to feel his appreciation in his touches, to convey it properly. For now, at least.

The little surprised noise Ace makes at the back of his throat as Marco dips his tongue into his navel is gorgeous, cute, even, and Marco glances up at him with a smile. Ace is watching him, head propped up just enough on the pillow to be able to look down the span of his body at where his older lover is focusing his attention, and the heat in his gaze has Marco looking away again.

Not right now. He can’t think of anything other than the warm skin at his lips. He mustn’t think about Ace’s heat around his cock, gripping him tight and pulling him in further with every—

Ace arches slightly into Marco’s groan to his stomach, but he doesn’t remove his hands from the sheets. He knows not to, knows that Marco wants this to be about him and him alone, and so he refrains from touching him.

“_Marco—_”

His name leaves Ace’s lips in an almost sob, bitten back at the end by teeth digging into lip and conveying the state he’s in better than simple words ever could.

Marco feels hot.

He licks and mouths kisses up Ace’s abdomen, going slow enough to make Ace squirm as he takes his time to appreciate the hard rows of muscle beneath his skin. He is warm to the touch, as ever, and Marco vaguely wonders if Ace has ever completely lost control of his power in the height of passion before. He certainly never has with _him_, but Marco has managed to edge him into losing enough control to elicit tiny flickers of flames at his fingertips and shoulders multiple times. But the idea of Ace being unable to restrain himself entirely is just… well, the phoenix side of him certainly likes that thought.

Fingers quest higher and rub firm over Ace’s left nipple, caressing his muscular chest as Marco’s kisses trail upwards before sucking his right between eager lips. He groans into Ace’s skin at the way Ace arches up into his touches with a cry that is so wanton Marco is briefly concerned that this alone will make his partner tip over the edge.

He loves this, though, this careful, deliberate work he is laying on Ace, sucking and flicking the very tip of his tongue over the nipple pinched gently between his teeth, the fingers of his right hand stroking and tweaking at the one there. Ace is panting now, and Marco can feel the way his hips rock up into nothing.

Ace is sensitive, _so_ sensitive, and Marco slows his pace to almost nothing to tease every tiny, desperate reaction out of him.

And Ace _whines_.

He is addicted, he admits so readily to himself, to Ace’s sounds, to Ace’s body, to the way he is so responsive and so enticing.

Marco growls into that warm, flushed skin as he slides his free left hand up Ace’s side, pulling a full-body shiver from the younger man. Ace is trying so hard, _so hard_ not to touch him, not to move, but Marco can feel in the minute vibrations along his skin that his restraint is going to snap at any second.

“Feeling good?” Marco asks, his voice leaving his throat in a low, husky sound, looking up at Ace through his eyelashes, tonguing his chest so sweetly. Ace sighs a hot, keening noise before he’s able to answer.

“_So good_,” Ace hisses, breath catching in his chest at the continuous wet slide of Marco’s tongue and the sinfully divine pull of his fingers, “Marco, _fuck_, I think I could come like this.”

“Don’t,” Marco instructs, and Ace slams the back of his head back into the pillow with a heavy moan.

His hand replaces his lips and tongue, rolling the flushed bud between calloused pads as he kisses up over Ace’s collarbone before sucking gently at the skin of his neck. Ace arches under him again, and he’s _so _beautiful, stupidly perfect like this, coming undone before Marco’s eyes and under his lips.

He can _feel _Ace’s strained breaths rattling through his throat as he lays open-mouthed kisses to his neck, and Ace actually whimpers when Marco redirects one hand from his chest to tuck around the back of his neck. Ace’s complete trust in him in this vulnerable position does not go unnoticed, and Marco has to work on his own restraint to not sink his teeth into the soft flesh he is kissing.

Clear precum drips thick and fast from Ace’s swollen, flushed cock when Marco glances down his trembling body, pooling at the base of his abdomen, and he cannot stop the smirk that tugs at his lips at the sight of it. But not yet, just a little longer…

Sudden inspiration seizes Marco and he wonders if Ace will allow what he hopes he will. He dips his fingers into the wetness and brings them to Ace’s mouth, feeling his own cock twitch at the way Ace obediently and without hesitation parts his lips and allows Marco to guide his slick fingers over his tongue. The heat of his mouth is intoxicating, and the soft moan that issues from him vibrates along Marco’s fingers.

Ace sucks on his fingers hard, rolling his tongue to his fingertips and making obscene wet noises as he licks off his own precum. Ace’s gray eyes meet Marco’s and burn with something dark and stormy.

Fuck, he’s too much for him.

Ace gasps as Marco pulls his fingers out without warning; he opens his mouth to say something, but what, Marco never finds out, because his tongue follows his fingers’ path and he licks inside Ace’s greedy mouth with a moan of his own. He can taste Ace’s fluid on the young man’s own tongue mixing with Ace’s own individual flavor, and the air is suddenly too hot, too close; Marco is losing his goddamn mind to the insistent slide of Ace’s tongue along his own, to the intimate feel of him.

Ace’s restraint clearly left him the instant Marco’s lips were crushed to his and he grasps Marco by the jawline to pull him in closer, impossibly close, angling his head under him and panting into the wet kiss.

His tongue maps the familiar interior of Ace’s mouth, running over the already thoroughly explored paths that are the ridges of the roof of his mouth, the shape of his teeth, the underside of his tongue… It is perhaps Marco’s favorite place to rediscover every day, and he will never tire of it, forever eager to kiss Ace senseless.

But then Marco breaks the kiss and Ace whines at the loss, tries to pull him back in. He quickly catches on to Marco’s thoughts as the blond slides back down his body, pressing a chaste kiss to his chest, to his stomach, before coming to a stop over his cock.

“Marco, please,” Ace gasps, rolling his hips up in what Marco can only guess to be an effort to entice him into the inevitable, “_please_, Marco, I need you, I can’t—”

_This _is his favorite version of Ace in his favorite position - gone with want, lost in the heat of arousal, and _begging_ him for it without needing to be asked.

“You’ve been _so _good,” Marco rasps, lowering his face slowly enough to make Ace squirm in anticipation under him. He is inclined to tease him just a little bit longer, but Ace is so hard it almost looks painful, straining thick and shiny with precum.

So just this once, he will indulge him.

Ace cries out when Marco takes the base of his cock in hand and swallows the head in one motion, jerking his hips up into the wet heat surrounding him as an immediate impulse. Marco doesn’t start slow or have any need to work him up, going straight into bobbing his head down and back up his length, his fist working the base in tandem. He growls around Ace’s cock as Ace shoves his fingers into blond hair, gripping and tugging just a _bit _too hard but Marco would be lying if he denied he _loved it_.

Inhibition has all but left Ace as he fucks up into Marco’s mouth, his head thrown back and his voice free from restraint as he moans with abandon. Marco encourages him, wants to pull every sweet sound that Ace can offer from him in that moment because he will always be the single most incredible thing that Marco has ever heard. He reaches up with his free hand and gropes for Ace’s right nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

Ace jerks under him.

Ace holds his head down, shoving his swollen lips all the way to the base to meet the tight black curls there.

And Ace pulses in his mouth, hot and thick, coming down his throat with a sharp, rough exhale that courses through his entire body.

Marco swallows it all, practised and learned in Ace’s habit of not being gentle when Marco finishes him off like this, his throat relaxed and his body trained for this.

Ace is a panting mess when Marco sits up on his knees and wipes the spit off his chin that leaked out. He takes a moment to simply watch the younger man gasp for breath, appreciating the way his cheeks and chest are flushed pink, coloring him so lovely.

“That was quick,” Marco teases, but Ace doesn’t look at all bothered. In fact, he looks in that moment as if nothing will ever bother him again, his features relaxed and his body sated.

“Take it as a compliment,” Ace grins lazily back at him, running his hands up his own stomach and shivering at the contact. “Damn, Marco, you’re good.”

He knows he is; Ace is his best subject, after all, spending hours and hours learning everything about him both inside and out, mapping his body and familiarising himself with it more thoroughly than Ace himself had ever done, taking immense pleasure in finding all of his sensitive spots as quickly as he could when they first began this. He knows Ace completely, both body and mind, and he loves him.

Which means, of course, that he knows what is to follow next.

And sure enough, not even a second after this realisation crosses his mind, Ace sits up and pulls him down onto the bed with him. Marco grins with immense satisfaction as he allows Ace to guide him onto his back, and he sighs at the feeling of eager fingers ghosting along his own weeping, neglected erection.

Ace bends to kiss him tenderly on the lips before whispering, “my turn,” in his ear.

And Marco settles himself back for a damn good time.


End file.
